


本我觉醒

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 伊修加德地下马戏团系列 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cuntboy, Father/Son Incest, Gangbang, Incest Play, Other, Sex with Sentient Animals, Step-parents
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 人体改造马戏团系列，轮奸 养父子 cuntboy 兽奸
Series: 伊修加德地下马戏团系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	本我觉醒

“水喝够了吗？”

金发的精灵对马戏团团长点头，为了节目效果，每晚他上台前都需要事先喝下大量的水，直到肚子撑的什么都喝不下，走路还会有咣当咣当的水声这种程度。

团长对精灵点点头，拍拍他的肩膀，“今晚照常演出就好，你也该去换衣服了。”

精灵工作的马戏团可以说出名也可以说不出名。它在特定人群里的名气很响，但是对于大多数普通生活的艾欧泽亚人来说则是闻所未闻。

换好演出服没多久，轮到精灵出场了。还没有登台他就听到热情的欢呼声、掌声还有口哨声。他身为马戏团的招牌明星，永远是这么受欢迎。

“那么，就请各位观众看好了！看看神惊为天人的造物！”精灵在舞台中央站定，向大家挥手致意。然后他把两手交叠在脑后，把双腿张成O字型微微屈膝，上半身后仰，下身往前挺，好让所有人看清自己的生殖器。

精灵穿着性感暴露的服饰，这个姿势更是让他的下体没有丝毫遮蔽。大家可以清晰的看到，这名男性精灵的生殖器的位置只有一条缝——毫无疑问这是女人的性器官，两片肥厚的外阴唇和大腿内侧还用金粉绘制了漂亮的花纹。

欢呼和咆哮几乎掀翻了马戏团的演出棚。主持人的手抚过精灵的脸，“看，毋庸置疑，这是男性的容貌，”他接着摸过精灵的喉结和胸脯，“这里也无一例外，他是个男人，但是却拥有女人的生殖器！多么奇妙啊！”

精灵在主持人的示意下换了一个风骚的姿势，下流的话语顿时此起彼伏。主持人的手放在了精灵的下腹的隆起上，“看看这形状美丽的圣女丘，这个下半身可不是装装样子的，他拥有货真价实的子宫。而且这里妊娠经验非常丰富，已经到达两位数了！”

“是不是真的啊？那个穴不会只是装装样子吧？”

面对观众的提问，精灵从容的撩起裙子。时间差不多，他之前喝的水已经让他尿意十足。于是他在众目睽睽之下张开腿尽情的释放尿液。

精灵用大胆的举动证实了他的下半身具有正常的功能，观众们对他报以热烈的掌声。“如果还有人质疑，大可以上台亲自体验一下他的阴道，也可以内射让他怀孕，只不过孩子我们通常都是打掉的就是了，需要生下来的话还请另外支付费用。”

主持人的话语让全场的气氛到达了顶峰。精灵和两位幸运中标的观众做爱后，又跳了一支艳舞结束了自己的演出。

没错，这是专门展示畸形或是残疾人的马戏团，精灵在里面工作有一段时日了，并且名声大噪。

现在已经没什么人清楚的记得精灵从哪里来，但他自己还记得。

他是妓女的孩子，生下来的时候大家以为他是女孩，毕竟婴儿只能通过生殖器判断性别，通过下体那条缝，人们判断这是个女婴。于是妓院的老板留他下来，想着长大以后可以出来卖。但随着精灵的成长，他的长相越来越男性化，进入青春期以后，不但没有发育出女性的第二性征，反而逐渐向成熟男性的方向发育。

而他的生殖器，始终是女人的生殖器。

人们遗憾的得出结论，他要么是被诅咒了，要么是妓女和魔鬼通奸才生下这样恶心畸形的怪物。妓院老板不愿十几年的饭钱打水漂，通过相熟的人贩子把他卖给了有变态嗜好的富商。

精灵拥有美丽的容貌，来自他的母亲。他还有不可思议的气质，大概是源自他不知名的父亲，因为妓院可养不出这样高雅的气质。富商很喜欢他，给他穿上华贵柔软的衣物，甚至让他接受良好的教育，让精灵成为了自己的养子。

但很快精灵就明白，富商只不过是为了满足自己的背德喜好，才给他安上了养子的设定。彼时精灵还拥有正常的思维和人格，虽然明白自己是委身于人，还是对此表示出了反感。但他只是个性玩具罢了，这样低贱的他是不配拥有什么人格和尊严的。富商有足够多的禁药、性道具和手段，让精灵能够沉浸于这个养父子的剧本，当一个合格的肉便器。

商人喜欢把精灵打扮的光彩照人，让他穿着得体的衬衫，然后下体一丝不挂，露出那两片可耻的阴唇在家里走来走去。商人有许多增加情趣的剧本，需要精灵配合演出。有时是温柔的父亲劝诱儿子自慰，有时是暴力的醉鬼父亲实施强奸，商人在编造这种故事时总是很有创造力。

今天商人又想出一个新故事，他要精灵扮演一个勾引父亲的淫荡儿子，化妆品和服装都已经准备好了。这对于精灵来说不难，毕竟他从小被往妓女方面培养，很清楚如何做一个娼妓。他压下心头的不适与抗拒，过去的惩罚告诉他乖乖听话配合才是正确的选择。

精灵娴熟的为自己化妆，换上裙子和高跟鞋。他走进商人的书房，像每一个勾引男人的风骚荡妇那样扭着身子贴上商人的身体，“父亲。”他用甜蜜的语气呼唤。

商人很是受用，“怎么了？”他温柔的注视着精灵。精灵跨坐在商人的腿上，商人感觉到贴着精灵雌穴的那块布料逐渐濡湿。“我好想要爸爸的大肉棒……”精灵贴上商人的嘴唇，把自己的舌头伸进去，口红胡乱的蹭在对方脸上。

商人对他的表演很满意，肉棒滑入已经湿漉漉的雌穴，他的阴茎每一次挤压精灵的阴蒂都让他大脑麻痹几乎失去理智。精灵抱住商人，大喊着想怀上爸爸的孩子，他的腿紧紧缠住对方的腰，自暴自弃的沉湎于性高潮。商人夸赞他是可爱的小妻子、小情人，把阴茎的顶端撞在精灵的子宫口上。

精灵也会被商人带去私密的聚会，他尽可能取悦那些和商人拥有同样怪癖的男人。他懂得对不同的客人做出不同的姿态和应对方式，正如一个流连男人之间的老练娼妇。有一个在寄宿制贵族学院教书的老师很喜欢他，向商人出了一大笔钱，提出让精灵去自己任教的学校读书。

商人同意了那教师的请求。虽然教师只是喜欢玩师生play方便和喜欢的性奴寻欢，但是精灵难得的能够接触正常人的生活了，他出生到现在还是头一次。除了要时不时为老师提供性服务，好歹他可以作为一个普通的男性与同学相处了。

精灵还是把事情想的太简单了些。在不知情的旁人看来他是一个马屁精，不然为什么总是往教师办公室跑，还能得到老师的偏爱呢？在贵族学院任教的老师大多有些人脉，大家都想捞到好处。而且精灵有些古怪，上厕所的时候等没人了再总是躲进隔间。成为眼中钉的他被揪住了这个小辫子，几个男同学决定要一探究竟，把他的秘密都扒出来。

精灵独自进了厕所隔间之后，几个埋伏在卫生间的男生撞开了隔间门。然后他们看到了惊恐的精灵，他坐在马桶上惊慌失措的想要掩饰，但是大家还是看见了精灵那异常的下体。

好奇和震惊在青春期少年们的心里占了上风。他们七手八脚的把精灵从隔间拖出来，按住挣扎的他，为首的少年蹲下来打量他分开的双腿。精灵浑身颤抖，脸色惨白，本就排泄到一半，因为恐惧和羞耻，他的括约肌失去了控制能力，尿液哆哆嗦嗦的从阴户漏了出来。

“你是男人还是女人？”大家不顾精灵凄惨的哀求，扒开他的衣服，确实有男性的特征。抓到对方秘密的少年们内心被恶意和爽快占据，“走，我们要告诉所有人，他是个怪物！”

“不要！”精灵伸手抓住他们的裤腿，“求求你们了，不要把这件事情说出去！”他的嗓音带上了哭腔，“要我做什么都可以……只要别告诉别人……”

领头的男孩回头打量着瘫倒在地上的精灵，露出一个古怪的笑容。

“好啊，既然你这么说的话。从今以后你就是我们的狗了，明白吗？”

如果只是被找碴或是被使唤，对于精灵来说是可以接受的事情。但是对于少年们来说，这样就太无聊了，不好好利用精灵特殊的身体找乐子太过浪费。他们会往精灵的雌穴塞各种东西进去，或是要求他在他们面前表演如何自慰。

精灵的顺从让少年们更加肆无忌惮。他们想出了更多凌辱精灵的玩法。领头的少年照常命令精灵脱掉裤子和内裤以后，又叫另一个少年牵来一条狗。

“放心，这条狗受过训练，不会伤人的。”注意到精灵看着狗，少年不怀好意的笑着，“现在，你在那边坐着，面朝我，把腿张开。”

精灵听话的分开腿。牵狗的少年对狗发出了指令，那条温驯的狗就突然跑到精灵跟前，伸出舌头舔舐他的雌穴。

精灵发出惊叫想要躲开，很快被两个待命的少年牢牢按住。为首的少年露出不满的神情，“喂，你这是什么意思。我看在你这几天表现不错的份上好心找来公狗来让你你这下贱的母狗开心开心，别不领情。是不是想我把你的秘密说出去？”

精灵用快哭的表情对着他摇头，狗舔的他下面很痒，温暖的舌头给阴唇舒适的体验。精灵不自觉的开始分泌淫水，和狗的唾液混在一起，阴部和大腿湿的一塌糊涂。少年们注意到他的反应，哄笑着夸他是一条好母狗。

为首的少年示意把狗拉开，然后他走近精灵，一脚踩在他滑溜溜的阴部上，用漂亮昂贵的皮靴碾压精灵可怜的雌穴。“喂，看到那根柱子没，去那边把一条腿翘起来撒泡尿，就跟路边的野狗那样。”

精灵的五官因为痛苦扭曲了，“不……拜托您……”少年不满的加重了脚上的力道，“事到如今还装什么装，明明被狗舔的那么高兴，母狗就有点母狗的样子吧！”精灵可以说是用最卑微的语气在乞求，“我真的一点都排不出来……求求您了……”

少年收回了脚，有些嫌恶的把沾上淫液的鞋底在地上碾了碾。“肚子里没东西是吧，没关系，我灌点进去就成了。”

“哇，你不是吧，这个洞才刚刚被狗舔过诶！”有人发出质疑，其他人闻言嗤笑起来。有人试探着打量精灵的屁股，“要不试试另外一个？”

“不要吧，感觉很难捅进去。”“你小子是基佬吧，我对屁股那边可没兴趣。”大家并不看好这个选择，但是提出建议的少年还是决定试试。他把手指伸进去，发现这个过程意外的轻松，精灵的后穴超乎想象的柔软。少年试着多伸了一根手指 发现两根手指可以在里面自如的活动，并且后穴可以被轻松的撑开。

“你……”玩弄后穴的少年用不可思议的眼神看着精灵，“你后面被玩过很多次吧？”

精灵咬紧了下唇，算是默认。这下他能得到老师偏爱的谜题终于被解开，他是靠出卖屁股来博取欢心的。为首的少年随便的用手帕擦了擦精灵的雌穴，“现在我要干你了，你经验那么丰富，一定知道该怎么做吧，荡妇？”

“等等。”玩弄后穴的少年说道，“我想用他这个洞，可以吗？”

领头人点头，于是精灵伸出手，分别撑开前后两个穴等待插入。他不是第一次被二穴同插，已经很熟练了。

少年们没有什么性经验，他们的动作生疏而且粗暴，饶是精灵柔软的穴也感到疼痛。但他作为一个技巧高超的娼妓也可以应对，他扭动自己的身体引导少年插入合适的位置，调整屁股的位置找到所有人都能舒服的角度。少年们很快折服于他的技巧交代在里面，其他人早已看的心痒难耐，在得到许可后轮番上阵。

滑稽的是，精灵在受到轮奸时反而自在些，大概他已经潜意识认定性交是他的本职工作。“你比女人幸运多了，她们后面可没有前列腺，你说是不是？”面对这样的调笑，精灵没有回答，因为他的嘴里也含着阴茎，实在是没有办法说话。之后他主动爬过去，翘起一条腿模仿狗的姿势排出肚子里的精液，即使精灵已经稳不住身子，还是很努力的维持姿势挤出两穴里的精液。他努力的模样赢得了称赞，大家摸摸他的脑袋，表扬精灵的乖巧。

精灵以为守住了秘密，然而少年们向好友分享了精灵舒服的肉体。这件事很快在男学生之间传遍了，紧接着女学生也知道了。一天精灵踏入教室，被一群学生按在课桌上扒掉裤子，大家惊呼，交头接耳，起哄，有人夸张的作呕吐状，有女孩子尖叫。精灵目光涣散的瘫在桌子上，那一刻他好想死掉。

在封闭的寄宿学校，压抑的学生们找到了最好的发泄渠道。这是一场尽情释放恶意的狂欢。精灵的宿舍俨然已经成为了妓院，他是学院里免费的肉便器，最低贱的存在。他被强奸、被取笑、被践踏。只要他想张嘴说话，学生们会说他嘴里是鸡巴的味道，让他闭嘴。他会在如厕的时候被男学生赶进女厕所，女学生们则骂他变态、恶心，有人闭着眼尖叫，有人用沾湿的纸团丢他。精灵跌坐在厕所的瓷砖上用手挡住脸，湿纸团糊在他身上。有些女孩子还用尖头皮鞋踢他，有更过分的把香皂塞进精灵的阴门，让他洗洗那比妓女还肮脏的器官。

在学期末，精灵遇到了一件事，让他以为已经不可以更糟的生活彻底变成一团烂泥——他发现自己怀孕了。

从前大人们懂得做滴水不漏的避孕措施，学生们虽然也有，但总有疏忽的时候。面对因为意外怀孕惊慌失措的精灵，没有人愿意帮助他。毕竟谁也不知道孩子的父亲是谁，没人愿意摊上麻烦事。更何况他们也还是孩子，根本不知道要怎么处理这种状况。

假期回到家时，商人见到的就是肚子隆起的精灵。脱掉衣服以后孕肚更是明显，此外还有因长期暴力性行为导致外翻变形的雌穴。前后两个肉穴都已经闭合不上了，颜色也变成了丑陋的深色，还散发着一股雌臭味，那状况简直惨不忍睹。

商人厌恶的皱眉，他已经有了新的儿子，对于精灵这样品质严重下降的货色失去了兴趣。精灵用湿润的蜜色眼睛看着商人，请求爸爸帮帮自己。

商人看着可怜的精灵，心里有了一个主意。他先是给精灵喂食了堕胎药，几天后把还没有休养好的他带去了马厩。

在陆行鸟作为艾欧泽亚普遍坐骑的情况下，马更多的是作为一些有钱人的收藏品和宠物存在。尚且虚弱的精灵不明所以，商人让他趴在马厩的栅栏上。一个仆从牵出一匹一看就躁动不安的马。

“我的朋友建议我让你和马配种，我觉得这个主意听起来还不错。”精灵只觉得大脑逐渐停止运作，“这匹马已经吃了混合催情药的饲料，要帮我好好安抚它哦。”

仆人把一点母马的尿液涂在精灵的身上，那匹发情的马立刻向精灵靠近。商人离开马厩，仆从为他放好椅子欣赏。

精灵绝望的挣扎，被那失去理智的马压住了。他上半身挂在栅栏上，马匹的阴茎已经完整的从皮里露出来。毕竟是另一个物种，尺寸对精灵来说过于可怕了。马显然把精灵当做一匹母马，把阴茎往他的雌穴里插。

精灵发出了惨叫，但他的穴肉在努力的保护主人，殷勤的蠕动着攀上马的阴茎。精灵浑身抽搐着，马蹄在他身体两侧晃动，鼻息喷在他的头顶。精灵因为这变态的性交哭泣，但是深植肉体的记忆还是让他尽职尽责的去迎合肉棒。精灵的穴被撑到最大，阴道收缩着，尽力容纳马的肉棒，想要把那根巨硕的阴茎全部吃进去。马发出了满足的嘶鸣，到最后精灵一边翻白眼一边流着口水失去了意识，他的记忆停留在宫口射入了大量的精液。

当然，最后不可能怀孕，配种只是商人对他最后的压榨，之后他就来到了这个马戏团。而且在经历了配种之后，精灵终于彻底放弃了自己的人格，快乐的进行荒诞淫乱的演出。

“啊，总算找到你了。”马戏团的工作人员看着跪在马匹胯下为马口交的精灵，“你还真喜欢跑这里来啊，就这么喜欢和这些畜生做么……不过它们都很喜欢你，看来已经完全接纳你是它们的一员了。”

精灵偏头看向工作人员，嘴里因为吸着马的阴茎鼓鼓囊囊的。

“团长叫你过去一下，好像有个风俗店来洽谈合作，希望你去他们店里表演生产的样子。”

“我知道了。”吐出肉棒的时候，马不安的动了动，精灵摸了摸它以示安抚，“等我让它射精以后就会过去的……请稍等一下哦。”

end


End file.
